Just a kiss in your lips
by Elliot Henderson Tena
Summary: Just a kiss in your lips es un Cato/Clove. Siendo sinceros, seguramente habeis leído ya demasiados de este estilo pero please, dadle una oportunidad :). Tiene pequeños toques de humor y drama, pero principalmente es romanticón XD y si os tengo que dejar una frase para animaros a leerlo creo que será... "Anoto mentalmente soltar los cuchillos mientras duermo...".
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está tambien subido en potterfics, soy la misma autora, estoy en proceso de borrarme la cuenta allí pero no sé cuanto tardaré así que si alguien lo ve por allí tambien, que no se asuste. Elliot

* * *

**_1. Capitulo_**

Entro en el tubo que me soltará en la arena y espero a que empiece a subir, no puedo contener la expectación, voy a ganar, estoy segura, yo puedo.

Parpadeo para adaptarme a la luz exterior, frente a mi hay un claro rodeado de bosque, las plataformas de los otros tributos están formando un circulo que rodea la cornucopia, mis aliados están bastante distanciados de mi, no es un problema, sé arreglármelas muy bien sola. Localizo una funda con cuchillos justo a la entrada del gran cono dorado y suena por los altavoces la cancioncilla que da paso a la libertad de los tributos en el campo de juego:

"¡Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!"

Todos nos lanzamos a correr, empujo al chico que corre a mi lado, agarro los cuchillos y sale Clove. Agilidad, velocidad y furia en forma de cuchillos que caen sobre los demás tributos sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Me gusta. Corro tras una chica de pelo castaño, no sé quien es, no me importa, dentro de unos minutos solo será una muerta más sobre la hierba pero alza su mochila a tiempo de salvarse del golpe mortal de mi cuchillo y huye sin mirar atrás, vuelvo la vista hacia la cornucopia, Marvel está acabando con él último chico que queda por la zona y los demás están empezando a repartirse las armas.

-Cualquier tipo de cuchillo es mío- Aclaro nada más llegar mientras lanzo una de mis mejores miradas fulminantes.

-Eso ya lo veremos entre todos- Reconozco la voz de Cato a pesar de que ya me había dado la vuelta para marcharme.

Al parecer le resulta irresistible tocarme las narices, desde el momento en que subimos al tren hasta ahora no ha parado de llevarme la contraria. Decido que le haré morir de un modo lento y me voy a rebuscar entre los materiales.

- Más tarde -

Me recuesto al lado de Marvel, espero que Cato no se empeñe en que durmamos todos juntos para guardar el calor, la situación de estar entre Marvel y Cato es algo que a Glimmer no le desagradaría sin embargo a mi me parece agobiante. Seguramente Cato se da cuenta porque decide tumbarse y pegarse a mi, me revuelvo incomoda pero el solo se acerca más a mi y susurra con su voz grave:

-Duérmete, la siguiente guardia te toca a ti- Me quedo quieta mientras lo dice, tiene una voz muy varonil y me provoca una sensación que prefiero intentar olvidar que existe, en mi distrito estaría mal visto que un tributo te provocara algo que no fuera odio o asco.

Soporto los ronquidos de Marvel hasta que me levanto para relevar a Glimmer, ella enseguida se tira a los brazos de Cato que la coge de un modo muy diferente al que a utilizado conmigo y me siento cabreada, supongo que es el desagrado natural al tener cerca a alguien que es capaz de tirar parte de su honor como tributo tirándose a los brazos de Cato como si no supiera defenderse sola, la hace parecer débil y es despreciable. Mejor dejar de mirarlos pero al parecer encuentran algo muy divertido porque oigo sus risas ahogadas mientras intento concentrarme. Me levanto y les grito:

-¡Callaos imbéciles! - Me quedo mirando donde deben estar situados ya que no veo más allá de un par de pasos.

-¿O si no que?- Como no, es él quien sale y se me golpea el hombro con la fuerza justa para hacerme retroceder un par de pasos -¿Nos vas a pegar? -Se gira hacia Glimmer que también ha salido a la entrada del campamento y después me mira con desprecio.

-Tal vez solo eso, si tenéis suerte - Le recrimino de mala ostia

-Tu vigila, reza por salir viva de aquí y deja a los demás que hagamos lo que queramos - Va hacia Glimmer y la besa de un modo que me hace enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello. A mi no me han besado nunca así. Aparto ese absurdo pensamiento rápidamente de mi mente mientras cojo uno de mis cuchillos y lo lanzo, el pelo de Glimmer queda atrapado por mi cuchillo que se clava en la tela de la tienda de campaña (si es que se puede llamar así a lo que hay).

Sorpresa, no he sido consciente de que no estaba dirigiendo mi arma a Cato, es a el a quien debería haber dejado inmovilizado. Ella me mira, se quita el cuchillo y suelta:

-Quédate quietecita, yo no soy como Cato y si me sigues molestando no dudaré en matarte- Se van, el se ríe.

Odio quedarme callada pero aún no es el momento de romper la alianza. Me voy a mi puesto y reflexiono sobre mi comportamiento, me resulta avergonzante reconocer que prefería herirla a ella en vez de a el, yo no tengo motivos para dejar inmovilizada a Glimmer pero si a Cato, es raro.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí viene el segundo cap, disfrutenlo.

* * *

Nos movemos por el bosque en busca de nuevos tributos, resbalo y antes de que pueda empezar a levantarme Cato ya me sujeta tirando con suavidad de mi brazo para levantarme, nos miramos, su mirada baja de mis ojos a mis mejillas y después recorre todo mi cuerpo, siento como me calienta por donde pasa y se me eriza el vello, me aparto, no está bien que me mire de ese modo, somos tributos, tenemos que odiarnos no mirarnos con… ¿Deseo? ¿Era eso? No lo quiero saber, aquí solo hay lugar para uno y esa soy yo, por no hablar de la deshonra a nuestro distrito.

Por suerte Marvel se percata de algo, la chica del distrito 12 está en el río, ella huye mientras nosotros la seguimos exaltados por la proximidad de una presa.

Como no somos capaces de llegar hasta la chica dormimos bajo el árbol. Cato se acuesta abrazado a Glimmer. Me vuelve a salir el carácter pero lucho por mantenerlo oculto, Cato me mira mientras baja su mano hacia la cintura de la rubia, yo dejo de mirarlos.

No me cuadra su actitud, no parece que se guíe por sentimientos que sería lo peor si no que simplemente atiende a sus necesidades como si no importara que todo Panem estuviera viéndolo en una actitud tan poco profesional, le desprecio por ello.

Le toca hacer guardia a Glimmer y espero a que Marvel venga a tumbarse cerca de mí, hace demasiado frío como para negarse a dormir con alguien cerca. Siento su cuerpo a mi lado, me acurruco contra él sin abrir los ojos y el susurra bajito:

-Sabía que estabas deseando que me acostara contigo - Se me corta la respiración, ¡ese no es Marvel! ¡Es Cato!, se ríe.

-¿¡Pero que?! Apártate de mí, pensaba que eras Marvel- Ruedo por la hierba hasta que nos separa una distancia bastante grande.

Rueda hasta llegar donde estoy yo- No huyas que hace frío y no quiero tener que dormir con Marvel, algo me dice que tengo más posibilidades de que me agreda sexualmente el -Vuelve a reírse y yo me contengo para no hacerlo, lo cierto es que para ser del distrito 1 no oculta muy bien sus gustos.

Le dejo que se quede a mi lado siempre y cuando no me toque, él no intenta nada, supongo que no soy su tipo y una ligera molestia se enciende dentro de mí.

-Más tarde-

Me despiertan los gritos de Glimmer, le pego una patada en el estomago a Cato antes de saltar por encima de él y huir de las rastrevíspulas.

Nos tiramos al agua del río, no veo a la rubia por ninguna parte y suena el cañón, no ha conseguido salvarse. Sonrío para mí, una menos, podrían haber sido dos si yo no hubiera despertado a Cato pero por algún extraño motivo he tenido que despertarlo, me siento una imbécil y evito mirarle. Sé que el sabe que no es lo que ningún autentico profesional haría, el objetivo de esto es matar a los tributos más débiles e intentar perder a tus aliados en accidentes para evitar tener que luchar contra ellos al final. Me mira sorprendido.

Nos alejamos en silencio de vuelta al campamento.

-Más Tarde-

Me siento en la hierba, empiezo a afilar los cuchillos para pasar el rato mientras nos recuperamos de las picaduras, Cato se me sienta al lado, espera a que Marvel se vaya a por agua y en cuanto lo pierde de vista se gira hacia mí y dice:

-Estas coladita por mi ¿eh?- Se ríe socarronamente- Mira que despertarme en vez de dejarme morir… ¿te llamabas Clove no?- Vuelve a reír. Curiosamente lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera se sepa mi nombre.

-Necesito que alguien quite de en medio al del distrito 11-Vuelvo a mirar a mis cuchillos mientras mantengo la inexpresividad.

-¡Oh! ¡La lagartija no está dispuesta a admitir sus sentimientos!- Continua con las burlas resaltando la palabra sentimientos.

Para cualquier persona del distrito 2 esa palabra resulta humillante y despreciable pero cuando además se refiere a un tributo pasa a ser patético. La ira me atraviesa en forma de rayos por todo el cuerpo y se concentran especialmente en la mano que sostiene el cuchillo. El se da cuenta de cómo ha cambiado mi expresión a raíz de esa palabra y continúa con su charla:

-De todos modos, sin Glimmer por aquí no me vendría mal una nenita como tu para desfogar, si cierro los ojos y me concentro bien creo que incluso podría olvidarme de lo fea que eres- Se ríe descaradamente.

Exploto y me tiro encima suya, la reacción instintiva es buscarle el cuello pero consigue frenarme, quitarme el cuchillo y arrojarlo lejos, en el breve momento en el que se distrae una de mis manos llega a su cuello y presiona las vías respiratorias, tiro todo mi peso encima de ese brazo mientras que el forcejea para soltarse. Consigue soltar mi mano y aprovecha para reírse a la vez que nos hace rodar hasta que queda encima mía. Se me escapa un gemido, su cuerpo resulta abrasador contra el mío, me sujeta con fuerza a la vez que me susurra al oído:

-Cálmate fierecilla si no quieres morir antes de tiempo-Está serio, furioso. Me suelta sin antes pegarme un puñetazo en el estomago, demasiado flojo, no puede estar tan cabreado pero no intento volver a atacarle, no sin un arma a mano.

Pongo cara de dolor por si acaso mientras el se aleja para meterse en la tienda de campaña, Marvel aún no ha vuelto. Cuando lo hace trae al chico del tres consigo y nos convence para dejarle seguir viviendo mientras que reactive las minas y las coloque alrededor de nuestros suministros.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos movemos por el bosque en busca de nuevos tributos, resbalo y antes de que pueda empezar a levantarme Cato ya me sujeta tirando con suavidad de mi brazo para levantarme, nos miramos, su mirada baja de mis ojos a mis mejillas y después recorre todo mi cuerpo, siento como me calienta por donde pasa y se me eriza el vello, me aparto, no está bien que me mire de ese modo, somos tributos, tenemos que odiarnos no mirarnos con… ¿Deseo? ¿Era eso? No lo quiero saber, aquí solo hay lugar para uno y esa soy yo, por no hablar de la deshonra a nuestro distrito.

Por suerte Marvel se percata de algo, la chica del distrito 12 está en el río, ella huye mientras nosotros la seguimos exaltados por la proximidad de una presa.

Como no somos capaces de llegar hasta la chica dormimos bajo el árbol. Cato se acuesta abrazado a Glimmer. Me vuelve a salir el carácter pero lucho por mantenerlo oculto, Cato me mira mientras baja su mano hacia la cintura de la rubia, yo dejo de mirarlos.

No me cuadra su actitud, no parece que se guíe por sentimientos que sería lo peor si no que simplemente atiende a sus necesidades como si no importara que todo Panem estuviera viéndolo en una actitud tan poco profesional, le desprecio por ello.

Le toca hacer guardia a Glimmer y espero a que Marvel venga a tumbarse cerca de mí, hace demasiado frío como para negarse a dormir con alguien cerca. Siento su cuerpo a mi lado, me acurruco contra él sin abrir los ojos y el susurra bajito:

-Sabía que estabas deseando que me acostara contigo - Se me corta la respiración, ¡ese no es Marvel! ¡Es Cato!, se ríe.

-¿¡Pero que?! Apártate de mí, pensaba que eras Marvel- Ruedo por la hierba hasta que nos separa una distancia bastante grande.

Rueda hasta llegar donde estoy yo- No huyas que hace frío y no quiero tener que dormir con Marvel, algo me dice que tengo más posibilidades de que me agreda sexualmente el -Vuelve a reírse y yo me contengo para no hacerlo, lo cierto es que para ser del distrito 1 no oculta muy bien sus gustos.

Le dejo que se quede a mi lado siempre y cuando no me toque, él no intenta nada, supongo que no soy su tipo y una ligera molestia se enciende dentro de mí.

-Más tarde-

Me despiertan los gritos de Glimmer, le pego una patada en el estomago a Cato antes de saltar por encima de él y huir de las rastrevíspulas.

Nos tiramos al agua del río, no veo a la rubia por ninguna parte y suena el cañón, no ha conseguido salvarse. Sonrío para mí, una menos, podrían haber sido dos si yo no hubiera despertado a Cato pero por algún extraño motivo he tenido que despertarlo, me siento una imbécil y evito mirarle. Sé que el sabe que no es lo que ningún autentico profesional haría, el objetivo de esto es matar a los tributos más débiles e intentar perder a tus aliados en accidentes para evitar tener que luchar contra ellos al final. Me mira sorprendido.

Nos alejamos en silencio de vuelta al campamento.

-Más Tarde-

Me siento en la hierba, empiezo a afilar los cuchillos para pasar el rato mientras nos recuperamos de las picaduras, Cato se me sienta al lado, espera a que Marvel se vaya a por agua y en cuanto lo pierde de vista se gira hacia mí y dice:

-Estas coladita por mi ¿eh?- Se ríe socarronamente- Mira que despertarme en vez de dejarme morir… ¿te llamabas Clove no?- Vuelve a reír. Curiosamente lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera se sepa mi nombre.

-Necesito que alguien quite de en medio al del distrito 11-Vuelvo a mirar a mis cuchillos mientras mantengo la inexpresividad.

-¡Oh! ¡La lagartija no está dispuesta a admitir sus sentimientos!- Continua con las burlas resaltando la palabra sentimientos.

Para cualquier persona del distrito 2 esa palabra resulta humillante y despreciable pero cuando además se refiere a un tributo pasa a ser patético. La ira me atraviesa en forma de rayos por todo el cuerpo y se concentran especialmente en la mano que sostiene el cuchillo. El se da cuenta de cómo ha cambiado mi expresión a raíz de esa palabra y continúa con su charla:

-De todos modos, sin Glimmer por aquí no me vendría mal una nenita como tu para desfogar, si cierro los ojos y me concentro bien creo que incluso podría olvidarme de lo fea que eres- Se ríe descaradamente.

Exploto y me tiro encima suya, la reacción instintiva es buscarle el cuello pero consigue frenarme, quitarme el cuchillo y arrojarlo lejos, en el breve momento en el que se distrae una de mis manos llega a su cuello y presiona las vías respiratorias, tiro todo mi peso encima de ese brazo mientras que el forcejea para soltarse. Consigue soltar mi mano y aprovecha para reírse a la vez que nos hace rodar hasta que queda encima mía. Se me escapa un gemido, su cuerpo resulta abrasador contra el mío, me sujeta con fuerza a la vez que me susurra al oído:

-Cálmate fierecilla si no quieres morir antes de tiempo-Está serio, furioso. Me suelta sin antes pegarme un puñetazo en el estomago, demasiado flojo, no puede estar tan cabreado pero no intento volver a atacarle, no sin un arma a mano.

Pongo cara de dolor por si acaso mientras el se aleja para meterse en la tienda de campaña, Marvel aún no ha vuelto. Cuando lo hace trae al chico del tres consigo y nos convence para dejarle seguir viviendo mientras que reactive las minas y las coloque alrededor de nuestros suministros.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel está muerto. Eso me deja a solas con Cato, en una pequeña tienda de campaña que estaba lo suficientemente alejada de las provisiones como para no achicharrarse.

Me he sentado en la esquina más alejada de él pero se acerca a mí sigilosamente y se sienta a mi lado:

-¿Es por honor?- Se me queda mirando con una expresión sería en el rostro.

-Dejame, no te quiero- Me sale como un bufido pero no puedo reprimir la siguiente pregunta- ¿Por qué lo haces? Ahora no estáran grabando tu hazaña, deberías esperar hasta mañana, seducirme y matarme delante de todo Panem, estás malgastando tu tiempo aparte de que corres el riesgo de tener que volver a besarme para nada- Mi voz está cargada de veneno

-Yo, a pesar de lo que pienses te quiero, con cámaras delante o sin ellas y si no voy a volver a casa para salvarte quiero al menos tener un par de días contigo antes de morir- Noto como le cuesta horrores decir eso pero aún hay más - Y para que lo sepas me muero de ganas por besarte y hacerte el amor-

Me quedo helada, no sé que me resulta más incomodo si que me mire con la intensidad con la que lo está haciendo mientras me habla de hacer el amor o si la insinuación de que va ha sacrificarse por mi. Pero solo una protesta sale de mí:

-¡Pues para gustarte tanto bien que te tirabas a la rubia! -Estoy tan celosa que ni siquiera me preocupo por seguir negando la evidencia de que me gusta más de lo que me puede permitir mostrar mi orgullo.

-¡Porque tu ni siquiera me mirabas! ¡Tenía que conseguir que te dieras cuenta de que existía!- Está enfadado y se acerca a mi de un modo amenazador. -Los únicos modos de que me miraras era enfadarte y tontear con Glimmer-

-¡Si que te miraba! ¡Era imposible no hacerlo con tus odiosos ojos azules cielo y tu cuerpo!- No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Me mira y sustituye la cara de enfado por una sonrisa pícara:

-Oh, creo que es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca- Se ríe. Yo también. -¡Mira! ¡Si sabe reír y todo!-

-No pienso perdonarte tan fácilmente todo lo que me has dicho- Me pongo seria como puedo, me giro y me voy a acostarme.

-Más Tarde-

"Atención tributos, la regla de que solo puede haber un ganador ha sido revocada, a partir de ahora podrá haber dos mientras sean del mismo distrito"

¡Cato y yo podemos estar juntos! Nos miramos:

-Oh, a la mierda todo lo que me has dicho, ¡vamos a salir de aquí juntos!- Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé.

Cuando nos separamos el se quedó un rato mirando mis mejillas:

-Cuando volvamos a casa voy a contar todas y cada una de las pecas que tienes- Sonríe.

-Cato… - Intento evitar que vea como me ruborizo.

-todo lo que te dije no lo hice sin pensar, yo… quería herirte como tu lo hacías conmigo cuando me mirabas con desprecio- Desde luego no era lo que yo esperaba que me dijera pero era de agradecer que no evitara el tema - Yo también venía del distrito 2 y no era fácil distinguir bien lo que sentía por ti.

Suspiro -Ya me da igual Cato -Pero tal vez podrías compensármelo de algún modo…- Pongo una sonrisa pícara y rodeo con mis piernas su cintura

La cara de sorpresa que pone me hace reír pero el me calla con un beso. Me tumba en el suelo y comenta socarronamente:

-Prepárate para gritar de placer- Ambos nos reímos.

-Más tarde-

-Clove, hay algo que…- Se sonroja -tal vez sea mejor esperar- termina la frase más para el.

Hemos salido a cazar y estamos en un descanso después de haber perseguido a una especie de ave por medio bosque antes de que echara a volar y la perdiéramos de vista.

Su frase me extraña, da a entender que hay algo que no me ha contado y yo no quiero sorpresas cuando salgamos de aquí juntos así que intento calmarme mentalmente y decirme que todo lo que haya echo con Glimmer pertenece al pasado antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué es? Si es algo malo quiero saberlo ya- Me pongo seria y me quedo mirándole a los ojos.

Hace dos días que anunciaron que podía haber dos vencedores y en el tiempo que llevamos juntos me he dado cuenta de que una de las cosas que más le tranquilizan es quedarse mirándome a los ojos durante minutos enteros.

-Es que es un poco estúpido- Me recuerda a un perro abandonado y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada -Ves, ni siquiera te lo he contado y ya te estas riendo- Sonríe e intenta dar el tema por zanjado.

-Oh vamos, es que has puesto una carita muy adorable- No deja de sorprenderme su habilidad para hacerme decir ñoñerías - Intentaré ser comprensiva- Pienso en Glimmer con un cuchillo atravesándole el cuello mientras me acomodo en una roca para escucharle con atención.

-Bueno, es que… tu nunca has hablado de… tus sentimientos por mi- Termina la frase muy rápido - yo te quiero y… tal vez tu no… me correspondas- Pone cara de alivio.

No puedo contenerme y me río. El también. La verdad es que todo Panem debe estar riéndose ahora si han oído eso, el duro y brutal Cato preocupado por si una chica bajita y pecosa le rompe el corazón. Desde luego no era lo que yo esperaba que me dijera.

Le abrazo acercándole a mí hasta que puedo apreciar con toda claridad todos los matices del azul de sus ojos:

-Tendrás que confiar en mi- Suspiro seria- Me cuesta expresarme pero algún día te lo diré- Me sonrojo ligeramente avergonzada.

-Ya confío en ti, duermo desarmado a tu lado cuando tu no sueltas tus cuchillos- Se ríe mientras yo le acaricio el pelo - así que algún día me dirás que me quieres ¿eh?-

-Tal vez dentro de muchos años - Bromeo y el se ríe conmigo.

-Dímelo- Susurra bajito a la vez que acorta la distancia que nos separa y me besa tiernamente.

-No, y deja de intentar sobornarme con besos- Me hago la indignada cuando nos volvemos a separar -Se acabó el descanso si queremos comer algo antes de que anochezca- Tiro de su mano para levantarle y ya no la suelto en todo el camino. Anoto mentalmente que debo soltar los cuchillos cuando duermo.


	5. Last Chapter

Ok, hasta ahora no había echo ningún comentario porque creo que no hace falta estar adelantando si el siguiente capítulo será más largo o menos y esas cosas, pero como este es el último capítulo quería daros las gracias a los que os habeís tomado la molestia de comentar y aclarar que aquello que no esté explícito en el texto es para dejaros a vosotros imaginar lo que queraís. :D

* * *

Cato me despierta visiblemente alterado:

-¡Clove! Han organizado un banquete, tenemos que ir, es el mejor modo de quitarnos de encima a unos cuantos tributos- Sonríe y me acaricia la mejilla -Si consigo librarnos de la chica en llamas y el del 11 el resto será muy fácil-

-La chica en llamas es mía- Le advierto.

Pero él no está dispuesto a ceder:

-¡No! Ella sacó un 11, si piensas que voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro estas muy equivocada- Coge mi mano mientras me mira con ternura.

-Yo no soy una inútil, puedo matarla tan bien como tu- Estoy dolida. Que alguien me subestime es algo contra lo que he luchado demasiado tiempo como para ver a la persona que amo hacerlo ahora que ya lo creía superado.

Entonces el se desespera:

-No vas a ir, no voy a dejar que te mate, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño…- El sigue hablando pero yo ya no le escucho.

Le corto a mitad de su discurso:

-Si piensas que soy otra imbécil que se va a quedar mirando como tú lo haces todo estas equivocado y tal vez sea mejor que nos separemos-Cojo mis cuchillos, me levanto y empiezo a alejarme de él.

El intenta seguirme pero yo echo a correr, soy más rápida que el y solo alcanzo a oírle gritar a lo lejos:

-Clove, ¡te amo!- Lo dice con toda la desesperación del mundo.

Me duele pero ya viví durante 17 años en una casa donde me maltrataban diariamente porque no servía para nada. No puedo escapar de mi casa para irme a la de Cato y estar otra vez en la misma situación, cuando vine a los juegos solo pensaba en demostrarles a mis padres que no era débil como ellos siempre pensaron, que podía ganar los juegos y traer honor a mi distrito, después apareció Cato y todo cambió, podría aguantar un año más de palizas e insultos con tal de pasar el resto de mi vida con el.

Sin embargo necesito que sepa que puedo ser tan fuerte como él, hacerle entender que nos merecemos mutuamente y para eso tengo que enfrentarme yo sola a la chica en llamas.

-Más tarde-

Veo aparecer primero a la chica pelirroja del distrito 5 pero la dejo pasar, después la chica en llamas hace su aparición corriendo en busca de su mochila. Echo a correr por el lado contrario y llego justo a tiempo de frenar su huida. Me ve y carga el arco, yo le tiro un cuchillo a la cabeza que esquiva a la vez que dispara y me da en el brazo. Eso no me frena, llego hasta ella y la tiro al suelo, me siento encima de ella. Cato puede estar cerca así que me preparo para ser todo lo brutal que pueda.

Recuerdo la relación que mantenía con el chico de su distrito al cual Cato le hizo una herida que le atravesaba casi media pierna y empiezo por ahí:

-¿Dónde está tu novio, distrito 12? ¿Sigue vivo?- Sé perfectamente que su cara no ha salido entre los caídos pero no sé si continuaron su relación o se separaron cuando empezaron los juegos así que intento meterle miedo.

-Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato- Sé que es mentira pero no puedo evitar alterarme cuando lo dice - ¡Peeta!-

La golpeo a la altura de la traquea por pura rabia, no quiero que pronuncie el nombre de Cato delante mía y mucho menos el de su novio, tal vez le hayan enviado un paracaídas con la medicina así que echo una ojeada por si aparece. Nadie viene así que vuelvo a mi trabajo:

-¡Mentirosa!- digo sonriendo -Está casi muerto, Cato sabe donde le cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón -Me rio y entonces me doy cuenta de que la mochila que lleva es muy pequeña, solo puede estar la medicina dentro -¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina de tu chico amoroso? Que pena que no la valla a ver. -Me abro la chaqueta dejando que vea la cantidad de cuchillos que tengo para que se asuste más, selecciono uno de mis favoritos y lo paso por la curva de su cara -Le prometí a Cato que si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo - No es del todo verdad pero no quiero que sepa que no sé donde está Cato ahora, ella intenta desequilibrarme pero no lo consigue - Olvídalo, distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada… -Recuerdo que ella mató a Marvel y decido pincharle donde más le duele, la pequeña niñita con la que iba a todas partes-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tu y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?-

Le limpio la sangre de la frente, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi cuchillo le había echo una herida, le volteo la cara para los lados para que piense que estoy buscando el mejor sitio para empezar a deformarle la cara pero en realidad solo yo sé que me cuesta matarla, porque es otra pobre enamorada que ha venido a salvar al chico al que quiere, como lo haría yo si Cato estuviera herido. Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque quiero pasar con Cato el resto de mi vida:

-Creo…-Intento que parezca que disfruto matándola - Creo que empezaré por la boca -Continuo con mi papel e intento concentrarme en como será la casa en la que viviré con mi rubio mientras le trazo el perfil de la boca con el cuchillo -Si, creo que ya no te hacen mucha falta los labios ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso?- A mi manera camuflo la pregunta para que se pueda despedir del chico por si el capitolio nos matara con sus mutos a Cato y a mi, es uno de los finales que suelen usar para matar a los profesionales. La chica en llamas me escupe, obviamente no ha entendido el doble fondo de la pregunta -De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Dirijo el cuchillo a su labio y presiono con fuerza, cuanta más sangre pierda menos consciente será del dolor pero unos brazos me arrancan de mi posición con brutalidad y a mi se me escapa un grito de sorpresa, por un momento pienso que es Cato, pero es el chico del distrito 11, tiene una expresión dominada por la rabia y me alza por el cuello como si fuera una simple muñeca. Me entra pánico, esta escena me recuerda demasiado a las que viví con mi familia, cuando me golpeaban hasta que pensaba que iba a morir:

-¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado?- Pregunta él furioso.

-¡No! ¡No, no fui yo!-

-Has dicho su nombre te he oído ¿La has matado?-

-¡No! No, yo no…- Pero entonces sé que aunque me creyera me mataría, mi terror se desborda y solo acierto a gritar -¡Cato! ¡Cato!- Sé que en el fondo no quiero que venga porque no quiero que le pase nada pero al menos su nombre será lo último que pronuncie. Vuelvo a ser la niña asustada que era antes del entrenamiento.

-¡Clove!-Oigo gritar a lo lejos a Cato, está demasiado lejos, yo ya estoy perdida, solo espero que no le pase nada.

El chico que me sujeta se pone nervioso al oír a Cato acercándose y me estampa contra la cornucopia varias veces seguidas, yo me mareo, pierdo la realidad de donde estoy y por unos segundos no veo, cuando vuelve la luz, el chico del 11 se va corriendo y Cato llega hasta donde estoy yo. Me pide que me quede con el, pero sé que me estoy muriendo, he perdido la movilidad de los brazos y las piernas pero aún me quedan fuerzas para decirle una última cosa:

-Te amo- Le sonrío como puedo y me dejo ir.


End file.
